


Photogenic

by IwaoiTrash



Category: haikyuu
Genre: I mean duh there's more characters but still, Im really tired help me, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Short Story, get me out of this fandom, model!Oikawa, model!suga, photographer!daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaoiTrash/pseuds/IwaoiTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suga thinks the camera hates him and Daichi is amazed by his beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photogenic

**Author's Note:**

> "I really need a daisuga AU where Daichi is a famous photographer and Suga is just a model's friend and thinks he has no sex apeal at all and Daichi just have a huge love at first sight with him and wants to make him his muse.- misss-snow" -aka the post I ripped this idea from.

"Here Sawamura-sama!" Daichi looks down to find his red haired intern holding a cup of coffee and carefully gets down from the latter he's on. 

"Thank you Hinata, and please just called me Daichi." Hinata apologizes profusely and Daichi laughs a little. "It's okay, it's okay. Have you seen the new model around?"

"You mean Oikawa-san? Not in the last few minutes. I heard the hair stylist yelling at him about half an hour ago though. Iwaizumi-san thinks his hair is impossible to deal with and yells at him a lot for it." Daichi laughs and rolls his eyes.

"So I've heard. Any idea where they are now?" Hinata shakes his head and apologizes. 

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize so much. We just need to find him." As if on cue Oikawa comes storming out of the dressing room in black jeans and black sneakers, Iwaizumi throwing a shoe at him.

"Get back in here Shittykawa you look fucking stupid without a shirt on!"

"I HAVE DONE PORN YOU REALLY THINK THAT STATMENT HAS MUCH OF AN AFFECT ON ME!"

"I FEEL SORRY FOR WHOEVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF WATCHING THAT VIDEO."

"MEAN IWA-CHAN!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! JUST GET BACK IN HERE!" Daichi laughs again as Iwaizumi drags Oikawa back by his hair and Hinata watches them with a horrified expression.

"They're engaged. That's their entire relationship." Daichi tries to comfort him by ruffling his hair. "Well, at least I got my answer and I know he isn't ready. Can you go find Kuroo for me? I need his help with the lighting."

"On it!" Hinata zips off and Daichi sets his coffee down, climbing back up on the latter to fuss with the lighting some more until Kuroo appears at the bottom of the later.

"What's up captian?" Daichi groans at the nickname and points to the lights next to him. 

"Can you help me with these?" 

"Sure thing, what am I doin' with them?" 

"Angle them the same way as mine."

"No problem." Kuroo does what Daichi asked and Daichi groans.

"Good enough." 

"Is something wrong with it still?"

"This lights are too tall for Oikawa's height but they'll have to do, they don't adjust."

"Go complain."

"I have 'til midnight to do the shoot and get the photos edited, I don't really have the time to complain."

"Sucks to be you, now can I get back to my own job?"

"Kuroo your job is literally helping me with shit like this."

"I also have to babysit Kenma unless you wanna be down a model."

"Okay true. You're free."

"Thanks captain." Kuroo jumps down from the top of the later and walks off. Daichi climbs down and drinks his coffee in the span of three seconds. 

"HAJIME SEND OIKAWA OUT! WE NEED TO START!"

"YOU KNOW AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO DO THAT, THE DIVA ISN'T READY AND IS INSISTING WE CHANGE THE SHIRT."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A TEMPER TANTURM JUST GIVE HIM WHAT WILL SHUT HIM UP!"

"IF YOU SAY SO." Ten minutes later Oikawa finally came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is the shortest, it's basically just a preview and a way for me to kick myself in the ass.


End file.
